At first sight
by Lady Bec of Imagineland
Summary: In Soo has loved Cho Sun from first sight. A quick dabble of their relationship in a happy sad way.


At first sight

AN: The Progression of In Soo's relationship with Cho Sun. Spoiler alert, if you didn't already guess that. (In Soo is the crazy student president, and Cho Sun is the pretty girl he likes.)

I almost for got my disclaimer! I Own nothing, sadly.

~I was thirteen when I first saw her. A girl maybe a few years younger than me in a water colored top bowed in front of my father. Her parents had needed money, or owed money, or something and had handed over this pretty girl for payment. I just assumed that this girl would become another one of my sisters maids. Keeping her out of trouble and always getting in my way. I wouldn't mind really, not this time.

~ When I turned thirteen I had been living in the Ha mansion for three years. It was a lively place I had become close enough with Hyo Eun, and In Soo seemed to always be there with his bossy concern whenever I found my way into danger which was often. I just knew it wouldn't last though. As it was I nightly was learning how to fight and other things I knew I had no right knowing. It was ok though, at the moment I could still fall off of a tree and I knew that I would have a head strong, spoiled savoir.

~ Eighteen was how old I was when she was sent to Moran-gak. It was a horrible feeling seeing her off; knowing what was to become of her. At fifteen she was beautiful; and for the first time I wished she wasn't. If she had looked less vibrant she could have stayed safe at home. There would be no reason for her to be sent elsewhere. When I was eighteen I felt the first flicker of doubt that my father was always right. As I watched her walk away from the house my heart hurt.

~ At seventeen I was head of Moran-gak. I was considered the best, and Ha Woo Kyu the man who had been a father figure visited me often; I watched my one time friend In Soo take more and more after his father. Trying to force me to favor him with smiles and soft words. At seventeen I became a glass doll; without any emotions and with a broken heart.

~ When I was twenty-three I was student president of Sungkyunkwan I was respected by everyone. And Cho Sun wouldn't even spare me a glance. Frustrated and angry didn't she know I would give her everything and anything! I admit that I am spoiled I don't understand her stubbornness; and my heart was cracking as I watched her leave.

~ I was twenty and I had to watch as my old friend turned into someone else, it was terrifying. I had loved him and it broke my heart, I felt pangs every time he took a step towards me. I can't help but wonder if there was anything left of the In Soo that I had known.

~ My father had done this badness. He had done great horrible, badness to Cho Sun. He was the reason she wouldn't look at me. He was the reason I hadn't learned the truth. I could see her blood. Dressed as the Red messenger she looked powerful but at the same time frail. At the age of twenty-three I made my choice; I wouldn't stand by my father any longer. I would protect my first love.

~ I was starting to feel dizzy. I swayed on my feet as I felt the blood seep threw my hand. But I smiled as I watched my friend, he had returned the same head strong, bossy boy; no man I had known was back. It truly was a great relief to see him again. At the age of twenty I could feel my heart gathering itself back together.

~ At twenty-four I decided that I would give it another try. Different this time but the same at the same time. I had graduated from and was working with my past enemies to clean the city of things my father had put into action. However today I would be doing something else. I would be making someone fall in love with me.

~ I am twenty-one today was just a side thought as I moved quickly about my business. I had been practically kidnapped from Moran-gak the moment everything started calming down and I was now in charge of caring for the Ha mansion. I walked into the kitchen pleased to find it empty and sat down already tired even though it was only a little past noon. Suddenly there was a bang and the door slammed open, and in walked In Soo.

"We are going on a picnic, you look fine you don't need to change." Was the blunt statement but then there was a hesitation, something old that had come back. Then he handed me a flower and walked over and pulled out a basket presumably with food inside. He walked to the door and paused moving so that I could leave first, as much of a question as I was likely to get at the moment.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I past him carrying my flower and smiling at him softly. I think my heart is going to be ok.

AN: Watching the Scandal for the second time this week while I've been sick made me so sad for In Soo; one of the "villain" in this storyline. He would be such a good guy if only he had even one good role model in his life. So I have decided to write his love story that he couldn't express out loud. I may make this into a series of one shots of couples who I liked.


End file.
